Hasta los dioses se enamoran
by shyzora nanaya
Summary: Kid es un dios que esta acostumbrado a poseer y ser deseado por todas las mujeres hasta que conoce a una que lo rechaza y eso provocara que se enamore de la unica mujer que se le resistio.KidxMaka,SoulxMaka. Escribir summary no es lo mio,XD
1. una persona interesante

**Hasta Los Dioses se enamoran**

**Prologo: Una persona interesante.**

Que tranquilidad se vive en el mundo de los dioses, todo era tan tranquilo que aburría al hijo menor de Death shinigami.

El joven dios se acerco a su padre y le pidió permiso para permanecer entre los humanos por unos meses.

Death shinigami pensó en las cosas que podría hacer un dios de 17 años en el mundo mortal, era obvio que no iba a trabajar sino a divertirse, eso le preocupo un poco pero como el también había sido joven decidió darle permiso a su hijo para que visite el mundo mortal.

-Qué bien-exclamo el joven shinigami saltando de alegría-hacía años que quería bajar al mundo de los humanos.

-Pórtate bien kid, recuerda que no puedes decirle a nadie que eres un dios ni tampoco debes usar tus poderes a menos de que sea para algo muy importante-exclamo su padre fingiendo seriedad.

Kid asintió con la cabeza y se fue al mundo de los humanos usando un portal creado por eibon.

El joven shinigami llego a la ciudad de death city, ciudad que veneraba a los shinigamis, cuando observo a las personas a su alrededor, noto que llamaba mucho la atención por su aura divina, paseo por las calles de la ciudad y se dio cuenta que todas las chicas que lo veían lo saludaban con alegría y los hombres lo veneraban aunque no sabían que él era un dios.

Eso le dio la idea de divertirse en el mundo humano porque en el mundo de los dioses no recibía tanta atención como en el mundo mortal.

Así pasó la vida en el mundo humano por unos meses, se había acostumbrado a poseer y ser deseado por todas las mujeres o eso él creía, en una de sus habituales caminatas en el parque se encontró con una joven, era hermosa, rubia y de ojos verdes, estaba sentada leyendo un libro en una de las bancas del parque.

Esa joven le llamo la atención al shinigami así que se sentó a su lado para poder observarla mejor.

-Se te ofrece algo?-pregunta la rubia incomodada por la intensa mirada del joven.

El joven shinigami estaba muy confiado de que podía acostarse con la rubia con solo pedírselo, su aura divina y la belleza que poseía por ser un dios había hecho que ninguna mujer lo haya rechazado antes pero iba a llevarse una sorpresa.

-Que te parece si vamos a mi lujosos departamento y pasamos un buen rato juntos-propuso el shinigami con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro.

**

* * *

Recomendación: nunca hagan lo que kid trato de hacer porque seguro que terminas con la cabeza

* * *

**

La joven lo miro fijamente, el shinigami pensaba que ella diría que si como siempre decían las demás, la rubia cogió su libro y le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza, después de observar que lo había dejado medio muerto se retiro furiosa.

-Que fue lo que acaba de pasar?-se pregunto el shinigami a sí mismo.

-Bueno no importa, ya hay otras mujeres que pueda seducir-exclamo el shinigami levantándose del suelo y curando la enorme herida que tenía en la cabeza.

El joven dios se dispuso a irse del parque decepcionado, se alejo unos metros y después le grito al viento.

-NO QUIERO OTRA MUJER, LA QUIERO A ELLA!-grito el shinigami con alegría.

Era la primera vez que una mujer le rechazaba y eso le era muy excitante y estaba decidido a lograr que ella lo amara, el problema era que la joven había desaparecido de su vista y no había rastros de ella, solo el libro que había dejado encajado en la cabeza del joven dios.

-Alguna información útil debe haber por acá-exclamo el joven shinigami buscando frenéticamente dentro del libro pero no encontró nada importante.

Kid se quedo pensativo, su padre le dijo que no debía usar sus poderes de dios en el mundo mortal a menos que fuera para algo importante así pero como encontrar a la joven que lo había rechazado para poder hacer que se enamore de él le parecía muy importante así que uso sus poderes de shinigami para localizar a la joven, después de unos segundos pudo encontrarla dentro de un enorme edificio.

-Espérame chica misteriosa que casi me mata de un golpe con un libro, juro por mi orgullo de dios que me ganare tu corazón-dijo en sus pensamientos el shinigami y se dirigió donde se encontraba su amada.

**

* * *

Supongo que no queda dudas sobre la identidad de la rubia, eso está más que obvio.**

**Esta primera parte es corta pero eso es porque es el prologo, XD**

**Seguro que lo primero que se preguntan es donde esta soul, ya pensare como meterlo en la historia en el siguiente capítulo pero antes de que llegue más lejos me gustaría saber si quieren que soul este enamorado de maka o que sea solo su amigo aunque al final yo decidiré eso pero me gustaría que dieran opiniones. **


	2. Los Dioses nunca se dan por vencido

**Hasta los dioses se enamoran**

**Cap. 1 Los Dioses nunca se dan por vencido**

**

* * *

Nota del autor: Me demore un poco, sorry por la demora, estaba ocupado apostando con mis amigos sobre el mundial, cada ronda el ganador gana cien soles, eso es un montón de dinero, espero que gane, XD.**

**Dale España que puse mis ahorros en tus manos, bueno ya dejándonos de bromas, a seguir con la historia. =)

* * *

**

_El shinigami entro al edificio donde se encontraba su amada, no tardo en darse cuenta que era una escuela y que para suerte suya recién iniciaban las clases._

-Que suerte la mía, podría decirse que los dioses están de mi lado-exclamo el shinigami y después rio.

_Los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí se quedaron mirándolo, el shinigami los ignoro y busco salón por salón hasta que dio con el salón donde se encontraba la chica misteriosa._

_La profesora estaba iniciando la clase cuando kid decidió entrar al salón._

-Puedes decirme tu nombre?-pregunto la profesora mientras revisaba la lista de alumnos.

_El shinigami pensó que sería muy fácil poner su nombre en esa lista con ayuda de sus poderes sobrenaturales._

-Me llamo death the kid-contesto el shinigami confiado de que su nombre estaría en la lista.

-No vueltas a llegar tarde, ahora siéntate en cualquier lugar desocupado-ordeno amablemente la profesora.

_Se le cae la baba por mí pensó el shinigami._

_El shinigami observo todos los asientos desocupados, para suerte suya el asiento que estaba al costado de su amada estaba desocupado así que obviamente pensaba sentarse ahí._

**

* * *

Suerte dice, yo se lo puse de esa manera, mejor sigo la historia antes de que se me salga lo bipolar.

* * *

**

_La joven mentalmente estaba rogando que ese idiota que le habría propuesto cosas depravadas en el parque cuando ella leía su libro no se le acercara después del golpe que le había dado pero sus ruegos fueron en vano porque el shinigami se sentó a su lado._

-Hola-le saludo el shinigami con una sonrisa-eso golpe dolió mucho, bueno olvidemos lo que paso en el parque, que tal si empezamos de nuevo, me llamo death the kid, cuál es tu bello nombre?-pregunto el shinigami ansioso de escuchar la respuesta de la rubia.

-Nunca le diría mi nombre a una persona tan pervertida como tu-le respondí la rubia y se dispuso a atender la clase.

_Ese era un inconveniente en los planes de conquista del shinigami, la chica que quería enamorar lo odiaba con toda su alma pero como a él le encantaban los retos así que eso lo animo aun más._

-No seas rencorosa, una chica bonita como tú no debería ser tan amargada-le susurro el shinigami en tono burlón.

_La joven no dijo nada._

_Esto va muy mal pensó el shinigami, debía pensar algo rápido para que se ganara la confianza de su amada porque de lo contrario no podría entrar en su corazón._

-Te verías mejor sin esas dos coletas-comento el shinigami con amabilidad.

_La rubia lo miro con odio, ella amaba sus dos coletas y no podía aceptar que alguien la criticara de esa manera y mucho menos alguien que había tratado de seducirla hace unas unos pocos minutos._

-Eres un idiota-le dijo la rubia al shinigami.

-Soy un idiota muy insistente-replico el shinigami con una sonrisa.

-Sí que eres insistente, me llamo maka albarn y no tengo ganas de acostarme contigo así que deja de molestarme-comento la rubia con seriedad.

-Maka es un bonito nombre pero sigo creyendo que esas coletas no te quedan nada-dijo el shinigami con tratando de hacerle un cumplido que no tuvo el efecto que él esperaba porque maka solo se dispuso a ignorarlo hasta que acabaron las clases y se pudo ir a su casa.

**

* * *

No sé si esa era la opinión de kid o la mia, nota mental: "no escribas cuando tomes por el amor de dios".

* * *

**

_El shinigami observo como su amada desaparecía de su vista cuando ya casi no la podía ver se dispuso a perseguirla._

-Espera maka, estoy seguro que tenemos mucho en común-exclamo el shinigami con alegría.

_La rubia suspiro y se dispuso a huir pero el shinigami la alcanzaba con facilidad así que no le quedo más remedio que parar._

-Que chico más molesto, tu insistencia increíble-exclamo maka deteniéndose para que el shinigami dejara de perseguirla-porque te empeñas en seguirme, ahí chicas mejores que yo por la escuela, porque no vas a molestar a otro lado.

-Sí pero ninguna me había dicho que no y mucho menos había tratado de matarme-exclamo el shinigami con alegría-eso te hace muy especial y superior a las otras chicas.

_Maka sintió que sus mejillas le ardían pero no pensaba ceder, la primera impresión que tuvo del joven shinigami no se le iba a ir tan fácilmente._

-Ya déjame en paz, estoy muy ocupada con toda la tarea que me dejo la profesora así que quiero resolverla tranquila-exclamo maka entrando a la biblioteca para hacer su tarea.

_Una oportunidad de impresionarla con mis habilidades, pensó el shinigami._

-Yo te ayudo, no te preocupes, soy experto en hacer cualquier tarea-exclamo el shinigami con orgullo.

**

* * *

A ver si me ayudas con toda la tarea que

* * *

**

_Maka lo observo con recelo, no parecía un chico inteligente, más bien se veía como un modelo sin cerebro pero decidió darle una oportunidad porque no parecía tan malo después de todo._

-Está bien, dejare que me ayudes pero no creas que recibirás algo a cambio-exclamo maka con cautela.

_Maka le paso la tarea que tenia y el shinigami lo resolvió todo casi al instante, la rubia se quedo boquiabierta, nunca vio a alguien tan inteligente y bien parecido, algo no andaba bien con ese joven._

-Eres muy perfecto, seguro que eres uno de esos chicos que seducen chicas inocentes para después venderlas-acuso maka señalándolo con su dedo.

-Que idea más loca-exclamo el shinigami impactado por la acusación-mi perfección se debe a que soy un….

_El shinigami paro antes de seguir que era un dios porque no podía decírselo a nadie, también sintió que alguien lo observaba, acaso su padre se había cansado de su indiscreción y había mandado a otro dios a vigilarlo?_

-Ustedes que están escondidos, salgan en este mismo instante-ordeno el shinigami con seriedad.

_Soul maldijo su suerte, por la culpa de Black star se había enterado de que maka estaba haciendo sus deberes con otro chico así que fue a ver quién era porque eso lo ponía celoso, para su sorpresa el chico que se suponía que era un nerd, resulto un chico bien parecido y se veía muy fuerte, ahora lo había descubierto espiando, esto se podía poner muy feo._

-jejeje, quería entrar a hacer mis deberes pero veo que los estoy interrumpiendo-exclamo soul con nerviosismo.

_Soul se dispuso a irse de la biblioteca pero maka lo detuvo._

-Espera soul, no hay necesidad de que te vayas, kid ya casi termina de ayudarme a hacer mis deberes-exclamo maka con alegria-esperame para que podamos irnos juntos a casa.

_Juntos a casa!, pensó kid mientras se le salían las venas de la cabeza por el odio de que su amada viviera con alguien que no fuera él._

_El shinigami contuvo sus ganas de eliminar a soul, no quería que maka pensara que él era un chico violento._

_Soul estaba muy nervioso, sentía el aura asesina que desprendía del tipo que acompañaba a maka y no le gustaba nada, cuando soul pensó que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, entro en escena el Black star._

-Yahoo, hola soul, maka y el chico con el que maka le pone los cuernos a soul!... ha llegado el gran Black star-exclamo Black star con alegría mientras hacia lo que él llamaba una "gran entrada".

_Maka golpeo a Black star con su libro por ese último comentario._

-Solo somos amigos así que ya déjate de fastidiar!-le grito maka a un desmayado Black star.

_El shinigami sonrió, su amada y el tal soul solo eran amigos así que no había nada de qué preocuparse._

-Bueno creo que mejor me cayo-exclamo Black star adolorido.

_-Bueno ya me voy kid, creo que no eres tan malo como creía, espero que nos veamos mañana-se despidió maka dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_El shinigami estaba tan feliz por el gran progreso que había logrado, todavía le faltaba mucho pero de que tenía esperanzas, las tenia._

_Maka salió de la biblioteca sola, kid aprovecho para amenazar a soul._

-Escúchame bien escoria humana, le pones un solo dedo encima a mi querida maka y te juro que te pasaran cosas muy malas-exclamo el shinigami en tono amenazador.

_Soul no se atrevió a responder porque había visto al shinigami antes y era un excelente luchador, soul amaba mucho a maka pero de que le servía eso si lo mataban._

_El shinigami observo como soul se iba detrás de su querida maka, sabía que no trataría de aprovecharse de que Vivian juntos, el ya se lo había advertido._

-toda esta situación me es muy divertida-comento Black star con alegría.

_Al shinigami le cayó bien así que decidió invitarlo a tomar algo._

-Me caes bien chico del peinado raro, vamos a tomar al bar, yo invito-propuso el shinigami con alegría

_Black star acepto la oferta porque le pareció una buena idea._

**

* * *

Maka está cediendo, eso es bueno, un momento, eso es bueno? No para soul =)**

**Soul casi moja los pantalones, creo que hacerlo humano fue mala idea.**

**Como un humano puede competir contra un dios? No puede así que tendré que hacer mi intervención divina.**

**Próximamente hare mi entrada como dios para darle una mano a soul porque sino esta historia va a hacerse muy corta, XD**


	3. Ayuda divina?

**Hasta los dioses se enamoran**

**Cap.2 Ayuda Divina?**

**Nota del autor: Gane la apuesta, eso me pone de tan buen humor que escribo más rápido, todavía me sorprende que el anterior capitulo lo escribiera después de tomar con mis amigos, XD.**

**Lo malo es que todavía no me acostumbro a escribir algo que no sea en primera persona pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo por qué debo hacer algo mientras espero ansioso que me vengan mas ideas para mis otras historias.**

**Es hora de ponerle más personalidad a soul =)

* * *

**

_El shinigami y su nuevo amigo entraron a un bar a tomar unas copas._

**

* * *

Que recuerdos más recientes =P

* * *

**

_Después de unas cuantas cervezas el shinigami noto que su compañero tenía era afectado por la cerveza, como él era un dios, ninguna bebida lo afectaba así que decidió aprovechar que Black star era más "sincero" bajo los efectos del alcohol para preguntarle qué cosas le gustaba a maka y que cosas odiaba._

-Black star, como tú eres amigo de maka supongo que sabes qué cosas le gusta?-pregunto el shinigami ansioso por escuchar la respuesta de su compañero.

_Black star pensó unos momentos antes de responder._

-Bueno…a maka le gusta ir de compras, leer, estudiar, cocinar, hablar con sus amigas…creo que eso es todo-exclamo Black star mientras tomaba otro vaso de cerveza.

_El shinigami lo apunto todo en su agenda y siguió preguntando._

-Sabes qué cosas odia?-pregunto el shinigami poniendo atención a lo que Black star respondiera.

_Black star volvió a tomarse su tiempo para responder._

-Odia los mujeriegos porque su padre es uno, odia las arañas y el desorden, eso es todo-respondió Black star con alegría.

_Interesante, pensó el shinigami mientras ideaba un plan para hacer que su relación con maka pasara de ser solo amigos, todavía había una cosa más que le preocupaba._

-Creo que ya tome suficiente, si llego más tarde seguro tsubaki me dará un sermón, adiós kid-exclamo Black star despidiéndose.

_El joven shinigami se quedo solo en el bar pensando en maka, que ella viviera con soul le quitaba mucha ventaja porque él estaba seguro que soul estaba enamorado de maka, que pasaría si soul decide confesarle a maka sus sentimientos?_

_El shinigami todavía tenía muchos ases bajo la manga, un simple humano no le preocupaba en lo absoluto, tenía miedo de algo más, mejor dicho de alguien más.

* * *

_

_Soul llego a la casa que compartía con maka._

_Vivir con la persona que mas amaba era un sueño para él, lástima que no haya hecho nada aparte de ser un buen amigo, el sabía que maka tuvo algunas citas pero todas fueron desastrosas._

_Ese chico que vio en la biblioteca lo preocupaba mucho, el no era como los otros, soul jamás se había sentido intimidado por ningún pretendiente de maka pero este lo intimido tanto que no se atrevió a responderle, debía pensar en algún plan para evitar perder a maka._

-Soul porque estas tan pensativo-exclamo la rubia preocupada por la mirada perdida de soul.

_Soul salió de sus pensamientos y volvió al mundo real._

-No te preocupes maka, estaba pensando en que haría para que cenemos el día de hoy-exclamo soul con alegría.

-Que felicidad, es la primera vez que trataras de cocinar para mi, espero que te vaya bien-comento maka con una gran sonrisa.

_Soul se emociono, su plan para evitar que maka se fijara en otro chico se había puesto en marcha, se dirigió a la cocina y dio su mejor esfuerzo pero como nunca había cocinado en su vida termino quemando la comida._

-No te preocupes soul-exclamo maka animándolo-estoy segura que la próxima vez te saldrá bien.

_No importa si fallo su intento de cocinar algo para maka porque ella le sonrió y eso era lo único que a él le importaba, para mala suerte suya, no todo le podía salir perfecto._

_Maka ordeno algo de comer y después reinicio la conversación._

-Sabes soul-exclamo maka emocionada-ese chico kid es un buen chico, es muy inteligente, tiene buen cuerpo y me gusta su personalidad, creo que me estoy enamorando de él y quiero saber qué piensas de kid.

_La noticia le cayó a soul como si lo atravesaran mil lanzas, le dolía tanto escuchar algo así de los labios de su amada maka pero trato de no mostrar sus sentimientos porque todavía no estaba preparado para decirle que la amaba._

-Creo que es perfecto para ti-respondió soul forzando una sonrisa.

Odia mi vida, pensó soul lamentándose por lo que acababa de decir.

-Si yo también creo que somos perfectamente compatibles, me alegra saber que mi mejor amigo opina lo mismo, quizás después de unos días de rechazar sus invitaciones por fin acepte salir con el-comento maka emocionada.

_Soul sintió que se desmayaba, debía alejarse de maka porque no podía soportar que le siguiera diciendo lo bueno que era su nuevo amigo._

_-Maka voy a dar un paseo en mi motocicleta-exclamo soul saliendo de la casa._

_-Ten cuidado soul, sabes que odio que subas viajes de noche porque es peligroso así que no vayas a mucha velocidad-comento maka con preocupación._

_Soul se despidió y encendió su moto, comenzó a viajar de manera tranquila pero los recuerdos de lo que maka acababa de contarle lo molestaron así que decidió aumentar la velocidad._

_Cuando ya estaba conduciendo a 130 km por hora de repente se dio cuenta que había salía un camión de la nada._

_-Sabes que no deberías ir a mucha velocidad-exclamo una persona que lo saco de la motocicleta agarrándolo por su casaca-mira como tu moto choca contra ese camión, como ya puedes observar, esa era una muerte asegurada_

_Soul observo como a unos cuantos metros un camión que salía de la nada aplastaba su moto, si esa persona no lo hubiera sacado a tiempo, seguramente habría muerto._

-Quien eres tú?-pregunto soul alejándose aterrado de la figura espectral que le había salvado la vida, como sabias que moriría si no me detenias, mas importante, cómo pudiste sacarme de mi moto cuando viajaba a esa velocidad?

_Su salvador se cogió la cabeza al no poder explicar lo que acababa de hacer._

-Soy tu ángel guardian-respondio con nerviosismo y se dispuso a huir para evitar más preguntas.

Soul no sabía si la persona que le había salvado la vida era hombre o mujer porque su traje le tapaba casi todo el cuerpo pero estaba seguro que no era un ángel guardián, el no creía en esas cosas pero después de lo que paso, todo le parecía posible.

-Lo dices en serio?-pregunto soul tratando de solucionar sus dudas.

-Noooooooo!-grito su salvador y después se fundió con las sombras.

_Soul llego a la casa sin su moto, algo así no pasaría desapercibido por maka._

-Soul que sucedió, porque no viniste con tu moto?-pregunto maka preocupada.

_Decir lo que en verdad paso no era una opción así que invento que se la habían robado._

-Te dije que era peligroso salir de noche-le grito maka y después lo abrazo-que hubiera pasado si los que te robaban te hacían daño, no quiero pensar que pasaría si tú no estuvieras a mi lado.

_Soul abrazo a maka con fuerza y la tranquilizo, agradeció a dios por darle una segunda oportunidad para poder estar al lado de maka, el tampoco quería alejarse de su lado.

* * *

_

**Pero que dramático, se supone que no habría drama en este fic pero no se me ocurría como introducir a ese personaje que será muy importante en la historia. =P**

**Ahora los dos han tomado mucha ventaja porque no me gusta tener preferidos. =)  
**

**Me pregunto qué personaje podrá ser la persona que salvo a soul, como todavía no defino si es hombre o mujer puede ser cualquiera, XD**

**Ahora si me voy a ver los partidos, dejare un pequeño spoiler del próximo capítulo porque creo que esta vez si me demorare en actualizar.

* * *

**

**Cap.2 Intereses ocultos.**

**El shinigami intercepto a la persona que había salvado a soul, sabía que era un dios y quería saber porque había salvado a un humano cuando los dioses permitían que millones mueran bajo diferentes circunstancias, lo único que se le ocurría era que ese dios lo había hecho para evitar que el pudiera quedarse con maka.**

**-Porque salvaste a ese joven?-pregunto el shinigami con seriedad-lo único que se me ocurre es que lo hiciste para perjudicarme, que tienes contra mí?**

**La persona se quito el traje que cubría todo su cuerpo para que el shinigami pudiera ver su rostro.**

**El shinigami no sabía si sentir alegría o tristeza de ver a esa persona en el mundo humano, no podría saberlo hasta que le dijera porque había venido.**


	4. Intereses ocultos

**Hasta los dioses se enamoran**

**Cap.3 Intereses ocultos.**

**

* * *

**

**Nota del autor: Me parece Haber visto un fantasma hace un rato? OMG,WTF,XD**

**Debo dejar de ver peliculas de terror porque o me hacen ver cosas o en verdad no deberia caminar por el cerro en las noches,ustedes que creen?**

**Bueno ya dejándome de bromas, es hora de seguir con la historia, ahora más que un triangulo amoroso se me está volviendo un cuadrado. =)

* * *

**

El shinigami intercepto a la persona que había salvado a soul, sabía que era un dios y quería saber porque había salvado a un humano cuando los dioses permitían que millones mueran bajo diferentes circunstancias, lo único que se le ocurría era que ese dios lo había hecho para evitar que el pudiera quedarse con maka.

-Porque salvaste a ese joven?-pregunto el shinigami con seriedad-lo único que se me ocurre es que lo hiciste para perjudicarme, que tienes contra mí?

La persona se quito el traje que cubría todo su cuerpo para que el shinigami pudiera ver su rostro.

El shinigami no sabía si sentir alegría o tristeza de ver a esa persona en el mundo humano, no podría saberlo hasta que le dijera porque había venido.

-Que sorpresa que me grites por hacer una buena acción-exclamo la joven dándole un leve golpe al shinigami-no creas que eres el único que puede bajar a divertirse.

El shinigami se quedo pensativo, no pensaba decirle que acababa de salvar a la única persona que se interponía entre él y su amada maka, no quería que Liz se enterara que se había enamorado de una humana porque seguro le preguntaría muchas cosas que él no quería responder.

-No pongas esa cara kid, seguro estas pensando cosas enfermizas, la verdad solo baje al mundo humano porque tengo curiosidad, no tengo tus gustos pervertidos-comento la rubia con alegría.

El shinigami suspiro aliviado, quería a Liz como una hermana y no podría soportar la idea de que algún hombre se le acercara.

-Me preguntaba si puedo quedarme en tu casa?-pregunto Liz poniendo su mejor cara tristeza-acabo de llegar y no tengo donde dormir.

A kid le gustaba la soledad pero no podía resistirse a una petición de su mejor amiga.

-Está bien, ya quita esa cara que me vas a hacer llorar, te dejare quedarte en mi casa porque eres mi mejor amiga-respondió el shinigami con alegría-prefiero tenerte a mi lado porque no quiero que te pierdas.

Liz lo abrazo emocionada, la verdad ella ya sabía que kid se había enamorado de una humana y eso la ponía muy celosa porque ella también se había enamorado del shinigami.

-Liz como odio cuando me manipulas -exclamo el shinigami con desgano-es hora de que caminemos a casa.

Liz no tenía intención alguna de caminar, para ser una diosa era bastante relajada, la rubia pensó que para que gastaría sus energías caminando si podía hacer que kid la llevara cargando a la casa, esa idea le gusto mucho así que decidió ponerla en práctica.

-Kid me siento muy cansada, me pregunto si puedes llevarme en tus brazos?-pregunto Liz con timidez-la armadura que llevo puesta es bastante pesada y me ha dejado agotada.

-No me parece buena idea-respondió el shinigami con nerviosismo-mi casa queda muy lejos y no creo que pueda llevarte cargada desde tan lejos.

-Que sucede kid, de repente te volviste tímido-comento Liz en tono burlón.

El shinigami recordó lo persistente que era su amiga así que no le quedo más remedio que cumplir todos sus caprichos.

-Como pesas-exclamo el shinigami sorprendido por el enorme peso de su amiga.

Liz estaba multiplicando el peso de su armadura para castigar a kid por haberse acostado con chicas.

-Eres un idiota!-le grito Liz mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza-acaso no sabes que no debes decirle eso a una dama.

-Donde está la dama?-pregunto el shinigami entre risas.

_Kid sabía que Liz lo estaba haciendo sufrir a propósito pero no sabia porque._

_El shinigami soporto toda esa agonía hasta que llego a su casa y cayo rendido sobre su cama y se quedo dormido al instante._

_Liz estaba emocionada porque ahora viviría con la persona que mas amaba, agarro unas frazadas que encontró encima de una silla y se acostó al lado del shinigami porque en su casa solo había una cama._

**

* * *

Con una cama le basta, cuantas mujeres habrán dormido ahí, uhm…. **

**Ese kid me pone envidioso, XD

* * *

**

**Al día siguiente

* * *

**

_El shinigami se despertó adolorido por todo el esfuerzo que había realizado el día anterior, se volteo al otro lado para seguir durmiendo y había algo a su lado, como pensó que era su almohada, abrazo ese bulto con fuerza y trato de volver dormir, para mala suerte suya era Liz a la que estaba abrazando._

-Que almohada mas incomoda-susurro el shinigami mientras trataba de suavizar a su supuesta almohada.

-Kid pervertido!-grito Liz furiosa-como te atreves a tocarme cuando estoy durmiendo!

_El shinigami se levanto de la cama de un salto._

-Espera Liz te juro que me olvide que estabas aquí-se disculpo el shinigami tratando de tranquilizar a Liz.

_Liz estaba enamorada de kid pero eso no significaba que dejaría que la tocara sin su permiso._

_La rubia golpeo tanto al shinigami que el pobre no pudo curar todas sus heridas._

-Que dolor, creo que te pasaste-comento el shinigami tratando de curar todas sus heridas.

_-Te lo merecías-exclamo la rubia dirigiéndose a la cocina-hare algo para que desayunemos, agradece que te hago algo de comer después de lo que hiciste._

_El shinigami suspiro resignado, una vez que a Liz se le metía una idea en la cabeza, era casi imposible cambiarla._

_Liz apareció después de unos minutos con un desayuno que se veía muy delicioso._

-Se ve muy bien-exclamo el shinigami con alegría-la última vez que cocinaste para mí la comida no te salió muy bien.

_Liz golpeo a su amigo por enésima vez, odiaba que se burlara de ella._

_El shinigami probo un bocado de la comida de su amiga y sintió que se moria, se veía muy bien pero era la cosa más horrible que había comido, como él era muy amable decidió comer sin decir nada._

-Te gusta?-pregunto Liz emocionada.

-Esta deliciosa-respondió el shinigami tratando de parecer convincente.

-Que bien, yo todavía no lo pruebo-comento Liz mientras se disponía a probar su comida.

_Kid sabía que si ella se daba cuenta que su comida era horrible se pondría muy triste así que se vio obligado a evitar que Liz se diera cuenta que era muy mala cocinera._

-Kid que haces-exclamo Liz fastidiada al ver como el shinigami cogió su parte del desayuno y se la comió en un instante-porque me quitaste mi desayuno!

-Estaba tan delicioso que me vi obligado a comerme tu parte-comento el shinigami tratando de contener sus ganas de vomitar.

**

* * *

A veces hay que sacrificarse por lo demás, pero yo ni loco harían algo así porque las consecuencias pueden ser funestas.

* * *

**

-Entiendo-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa-te preparare más para que puedas disfrutar mis increíbles habilidades en la cocina.

_El shinigami maldijo su amabilidad, esto iba a terminar muy mal para él._

_Maka entro al salón de clases en compañía de soul, estaba feliz porque hoy podría conversar con el chico que tanto la había impresionado._

_Soul estaba muriéndose de celos al observar como maka se había arreglado para impresionar a kid._

_Kid finalmente ingreso al salón, a maka se le ilumino los ojos la ver al chico perfecto como ella lo llamaba._

-Hola kid-lo saludo con alegría.

_Kid le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, el shinigami se sentó al lado de su amada maka, ambos conversaban tan alegremente cuando pasó lo que kid mas temía._

-Kid, como te atreves a irte sin avisarme!-grito Liz furiosa.

Liz se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentado el shinigami para que pudiera seguir gritándole pero no se percato que kid hablando con una chica y no cualquier chica, era la humana de la que kid se había enamorado.

Maka observo a la recién llegada con curiosidad, porque ella le hacia el desayuno a kid?, acaso vivían en la misma casa? Las preguntas inundaron la cabeza de maka.

_Cuando Liz y maka finalmente cruzaron sus miradas, ambas se dieron cuenta que amaban a la misma persona, eso era un problema bastante grave y era algo que ninguna de las dos pensaba pasar por alto._

-Quien es tu amiga?-pregunto maka tratando de controlar sus celos y abrazando el brazo de kid.

-Kid podrías explicarme quien es esta mujer-exclamo Liz tratando de ser amable.

_El shinigami se dio cuenta al instante, Liz estaba celosa, maka estaba aun mas celosa, ya no había manera de escaparse de ese problema, solo le quedaba observar en silencio lo que estuviera a punto de suceder que definitivamente no sería nada agradable._

_Soul se moría de la risa, la situación le parecía muy divertida._

_-Kid responde de una buena vez!-gritaron las rubias al unisonó._

_El shinigami estaba tan nervioso que no pudo responder._

-Por si no lo sabías, kid está enamorado de mi-comenzó a hablar maka con seriedad mientras se abrazaba aun mas fuerte al brazo del shinigami.

-Que bien por ti pero te tengo noticias, ayer yo y kid dormimos en la misma cama y en la mañana el no podía quitarme las manos de encima-comento Liz con alegría.

_Liz acerco sus pechos a la cara de kid para provocar a maka, esto hizo que maka se levantara de su asiento instantáneamente, maka no pensaba soportar más provocaciones sin hacer algo al respecto._

**

* * *

Esto se va a poner bueno, me gusta cuando se pelean por el amor del personaje principal, eso es clásico as que no podía olvidar incluirlo en mi fic.**

**Si se preguntan si Liz va a usar a maka como costal de arena se equivocan, el asunto de que maka sea una simple humana ya lo solucione porque una pelea desigual siempre me es muy aburrida, XD**

**Me demore mucho en actualizar y tal vez me demore otra vez pero dejare un pequeño spoiler del próximo capítulo que por cierto no tiene nombre porque todavía no se me ocurre, si alguien tiene una buena idea me avisa!

* * *

**

**Cap.4**

**-Ya me canse de que actúes como una zorra-exclamo maka con seriedad.**

**-Y que piensas hacer, ponerme un ridículo peinado como ese que llevas encima?-pregunto Liz en tono burlón.**

**El shinigami sabía que la pelea entre maka y Liz parecía era inevitable pero no podía dejar que Liz barriera el piso con maka así que decidió emparejar las cosas.**

**El shinigami uso sus poderes para hacer a Liz humana por algunos minutos, de esa manera maka y Liz estarían en las mismas condiciones.**

**Y solo eso se me ocurrió, ya más tarde tendré inspiración para escribir el capitulo tres porque ahora estoy muy agotado pero con la idea de que Liz se haya burlado del peinado de maka, esa ya es masacre asegurada.**

**Si tienen razón, soy algo sádico,XD**


	5. Una propuesta interesante

**Hasta los dioses se enamoran**

**Cap.4 Una propuesta interesante**

**Nota del autor: Ya acabe mis exámenes, ahora podre divertirme todo el día y también podre escribir más, XD

* * *

**

-Ya me canse de que actúes como una zorra-exclamo maka con seriedad.

-Y que piensas hacer, ponerme un ridículo peinado como ese que llevas encima?-pregunto Liz en tono burlón.

_El shinigami sabía que la pelea entre maka y Liz parecía era inevitable pero no podía dejar que Liz barriera el piso con maka así que decidió emparejar las cosas._

_El shinigami uso sus poderes para hacer a Liz humana por algunos minutos, de esa manera maka y Liz estarían en las mismas condiciones._

-No piensas hacer nada?-pregunto soul preocupado por su amiga.

EL shinigami se quedo pensando que debería hacer.

-Ya dejen de pelearse-exclamo kid con seriedad.

-Ella comenzó-respondieron las dos al unisonó.

-No pensé que se llevarían tan mal-comento kid decepcionado.

_Liz se fue molesta del salón y kid fue tras ella.  
_

-Porque estas tan molesta?-pregunto kid

-Tú no entiendes, puedes irte a jugar con tu novia, yo me voy a la casa-respondió Liz y desapareció.

-Como odio cuando te pones así-exclamo kid furioso aunque ella ya no podía escucharlo.

_El shinigami volvió al salón tratando de fingir su ira._

-Perdón por actuar como una idiota-exclamo maka con timidez.

-Ya no importa-dijo kid con alegría-no es tu culpa, debí suponer que Liz actuaria de esa manera, es muy celosa cuando me ve con otras chicas.

-Hace cuanto que la conoces?-pregunto maka

-Desde que éramos niños, siempre jugábamos juntos-respondió el shinigami con nostalgia- creo que preferiría hablar de eso en otro momento.

_Soul decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para molestar al shinigami._

-kid está muy preocupado, creo él y Liz son más que amigos-exclamo soul con alegría.

_Maka le dio a soul un golpe en las costillas._

-Estaba pensando si invitar a maka al cine o a un restaurante-respondió el shinigami con alegría.

_Soul se arrepintió de de haber preguntado._

-Creo que el cine estaría bien, puedes venir a mi casa a las siete de la noche-comento maka con una sonrisa.

_Acabaron las clases y kid se despidió de maka y se fue a su casa._

_Soul pensó que mejor debió haberse quedado callado._

-Vamos a casa soul-ordeno maka mientras salía del salón.

_Cuando llegaron a casa soul prendió la televisión y se resigno a aceptar que fue su culpa._

-Que bien, hoy iré al cine con el chico que amo!-exclamo maka emocionada

-Me muero de envidia-susurro soul con tristeza.

-Dijiste algo soul?-pregunto maka con alegría.

-Que te vaya bien en tu cita-respondió soul con nerviosismo.

_Maka sonrió y se encerró en su habitación a arreglarse para su cita._

-Hola soul-saludo Black star con alegría.

-Ya te dije que no entres por la ventana-exclamo soul con desgano.

-Se te ve muy triste, acaso es porque maka está interesada en el kid y no te presta atención?-pregunto Black star en tono burlón.

-Para que mentirte, estoy celoso-respondió soul con tristeza-no vayas a decírselo a maka.

-No te preocupes que no diré nada, adiós soul-se despidió Black star mientras saltaba por la ventana.

- Me olvide que estaba en el segundo piso!-grito Black star adolorido.

Soul se rio y después siguió pensando que debería hacer para evitar perder maka.

_El shinigami llego a su casa feliz por haber invitado a su amada maka al cine pero ahora debía poner su atención en otro asunto._

_Kid toco la puerta de la habitación de Liz para ver si ya no estaba molesta._

-Déjame tranquila, quiero estar sola-exclamo Liz con tristeza.

_Kid podría ser muy mujeriego pero no sabía que hacer en estos casos así que decidió llamar a un experto._

- quien me molesta a estas horas-exclamo spirit.

-Hola spirit, sigues tan mujeriego como siempre?-pregunto kid en tono burlón.

-Seguro llamas para pedirme un consejo-respondió spirit alegría

-Algo así-exclamo el shinigami con desgano.

-Verdad que estas saliendo con mi maka?-pregunto spirit con seriedad

-Que rápido te enteras de las cosas-respondió kid con alegría.

-Espero que le seas fiel-comento spirit en tono amenazador.

-Mira quién habla de fidelidad-exclamo el shinigami mientras reía-Es broma, si me lo estoy tomando serio con maka, te llamo después suegrito.

* * *

**Suegrito,esa no se de donde me salio,XD**

* * *

-Serás…..-exclamo spirit pero kid colgó antes de que el papa de maka terminara la frase.

_El shinigami recordó que tenía que pedirle un consejo pero ya había colgado así que decidió hacer las cosas a su manera._

-Liz, si sales de tu habitación te prometo que iremos a comprar todo lo que tú quieras-ofreció el shinigami mientras tocaba la puerta.

_La habitación de Liz se abrió repentinamente._

-Todo lo que yo quiera?-pregunto la rubia emocionada

_EL shinigami asintió con la cabeza y luego se fueron juntos al centro comercial._

-300 mil dólares!-grito el shinigami por la impresionante suma que había tenido que pagar por las compras de su amiga.

**

* * *

Con ese dinero me compro un Lamborghini murciélago =)

* * *

**

-Y eso que no pedí esa cosa que tenia ruedas-exclamo Liz con alegría.

-Se llama auto, creeme que esa suma es algo elevada-comento el shinigami con desgano.

-Igual ibas a gastar ese dinero alguna vez-comento la rubia en tono burlón.

-No sabes las cosas que tuve que hacer por ese dinero-susurro el shinigami con tristeza.

_El shinigami se dirigía a las puertas del centro comercial cuando Liz lo detuvo._

-Quiero ir al cine-exclamo la rubia con seriedad.

-Son las tres de la tarde, nadie va al cine a esta hora-exclamo el shinigami con desgano-acaso no tienes asuntos que atender?

-Nunca he ido al cine y no creo que nadie me necesite así que quiero ir-insistió la diosa con voz suplicante.

-Como si alguien no necesitara a la diosa del amor, el mundo se ahoga en amores no correspondidos y tú queriendo ir al cine-exclamo el shinigami con seriedad.

_Liz lo miro fijamente hasta que le dijo que sí._

-Está bien vamos a ir pero nada de estar preguntándome cosas que ni yo entiendo-exclamo kid con resignación.

_Entraron a ver la película y el shinigami no entendió nada porque su amiga le preguntaba cosas que ni él entendía y al final no se quedo tan confundido que no pudo ni ver la película._

-No te pareció divertida esa cosa que los humanos llaman película-exclamo Liz con alegría.

_El shinigami se guardo sus comentarios porque no quería decir nada malo._

-Vamos a casa, ya falta poco para ir al cine con maka y no quiero llegar tarde-exclamo kid con alegría.

-Yo te tuve que suplicar para que vayamos juntos pero cuando tienes que ir con esa chica nadie te obliga-comento Liz tratando de esconder su ira.

-Prefiero no pelear porque pedir perdón me sale muy caro-respondió el shinigami con nerviosismo.

_Mientras caminaban por el centro comercial, liz observo a alguien que le era familiar, era el chico que siempre estaba al lado de la novia de kid, quizás el podría ayudarla a separarlos._

-Era broma, puedes ir a casa, yo me quedare un rato caminando por las galerías-exclamo Liz fingiendo una sonrisa.

_El shinigami se fue a su casa y Liz se dirigió donde estaba soul._

-Hola mascota de maka-saludo la rubia con alegría.

-No soy su mascota, soy su mejor amigo-respondió soul fastidiado-me llamo soul.

-Perdon, todavía no diferencio las mascotas de los amigos, cambiando de tema, me he dado cuenta que te gusta la chica del peinado raro así que creo que deberíamos trabajar juntos-propuso Liz con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_A soul le agarro desprevenido esa propuesta pero no le pareció mala idea._

-Y como piensas hacer para separarlos?-pregunto soul con curiosidad.

_Liz no podía decirle que era la diosa del amor porque seguro soul armaría un escándalo así que tuvo que pensar en algo más._

-Cuando ellos vayan al cine, nosotros estaremos ahí para malograr la cita-respondió la rubia con alegría.

_Esa idea convenció a soul así que ambos se fueron a planear lo que harían mientras esperaban a que los novios llegaran._

-Y que sucederá si nos descubren?-pregunto soul repentinamente.

-El cine es un lugar oscuro así que no te preocupes por los detalles-respondió la rubia algo fastidiada por las preguntas de su cómplice.

_El shinigami se preparo para su cita y salió de su casa para recoger a maka, compro flores en el camino y cuando llego toco el timbre y espero ansioso a que abriera su amada maka._

-Hola kid-saludo maka con alegría

-T e vez muy bien esta noche-exclamo el shinigami emocionado-toma te traje flores.

_Maka recibió las flores con alegría y después se dirigieron al cine sin saber lo que les esperaba adelante._

-Maka espera-llamo su padre con preocupación-ese chico es tan malo como yo.

-Qué?-pregunto maka preocupada-de que estás hablando papa?

_El shinigami golpeo rápidamente al padre de maka para dejarlo inconsciente y que no revelara su oscuro pasado._

-Porque hiciste eso!-le grito maka.

-Pensé que era un pervertido así que lo desmaye-respondió el shinigami con tranquilidad.

_Maka sonrió con nerviosismo, su padre era un pervertido y como prefería que kid no lo supiera, decidió estar de acuerdo con kid para que no pensara que ese pervertido era su padre._

-Tienes razón, parece un pervertido, mejor nos apresuramos porque no quiero llegar tarde-comento maka con alegría.

-Adiós señor pervertido-se despidió kid de un desmayado spirit.

_El shinigami se había librado de esa amenaza y ahora podía irse con maka con la conciencia tranquila, no quería mentirle a maka pero sabia que odiaba a los mujeriegos y esa era razón suficiente para mentirle._

**

* * *

Se unieron los celosos, XD**

**Algunas preguntas sin respuesta:**

**Quien quedara tercero en el mundial y quien levantare la copa?**

**Aprobare todos mis exámenes sin haberme esforzado?**

**El gato dejara de robarme la comida?**

**Soul y liz lograran su cometido? **

**Maka se dará cuenta que kid era como si padre?**

**Me faltaban letras asi que tenia que hacer bulto =P  
**

**Spoiler time

* * *

**

**Cap.5 Ninguno a favor, todos en contra.**

**-Ahí vienen y no hay lugar donde escondernos-comente preocupado.**

**-Demonios, espero que no confundas lo que voy a hacer en estos instantes-exclamo liz con seriedad.**

**Liz agarro el rostro de soul y lo beso hasta que kid y maka entraron a la sala del cine.**

**-Que fue eso?-pregunto soul con el rostro completamente rojo.**

**-No se me ocurrió otra cosa para ocultar nuestras caras-respondió la rubia con nerviosismo.**


End file.
